Minerals
Added to game 03/31/2009 Minerals can be found in volcanoes and a players store, there are currently 125 minerals on Mars that are classified in 5 groups of 25 with each group slightly rarer than the previous, and each mineral has a fixed rarity within it's group. Each mineral also has a specified max quantity that can be found in a single dig. The most valuable and rarest mineral is Areanitium Dieinstienium with a base value of 100-250. The formula for determining the value per unit is round(base * (Sett Pop/Divisor)) where Divisor is 30 if you govern the settlement and 50 if you don't. Minerals when found go in to your cargo and can either be sold in settlements or added to your storage at your homestead. Martian Minerals Group 1 Name Low Value High Value Max Quantity Aluminum 6 14 4 Arsenic 15 23 3 Beryllium 5 32 3 Boron 2 25 4 Calcium 1 10 Cantite 10 42 5 Carbon 1 35 5 Chlorine 2 2 3 Chromium 5 17 5 Cobalt 5 15 5 Copper 5 31 4 Flourine 5 35 3 Helium 15 18 3 Hydrogen 1 20 10 Iron 1 5 15 Lithium 5 35 4 Magnesium 10 15 5 Manganese 4 22 1 Nickel 25 25 1 Oxygen 1 18 5 Phosphorus 2 25 1 Plesium 15 25 2 Potassium 5 25 5 Silicon 1 24 4 Sodium 1 18 4 Group 2 Name Low Value High Value Max Quantity Argon 1 25 Bromine Cadmium Gallium 1 25 Germanium 5 35 Gold 10 30 2 Helium III 1 10 15 Krypton 18 18 3 Molybdenum 1 30 10 Neon Niobium 10 50 Nitrogen Palladium 1 25 5 Rhodium 10 20 5 Rubidium 9 16 5 Ruthenium Scandium 5 29 4 Selenium 4 22 5 Silver 5 25 5 Strontium 1 15 2 Technetium 86 86 2 Titanium 14 14 3 Vanadium Yttrium 5 35 Zirconium 12 12 1 Group 3 Name Low Value High Value Max Quantity Antimony 22 22 1 Astatine Barium 26 26 2 Bismuth Cesium 4 6 8 Francium Hafnium 50 150 Indium Iodine 1 20 5 Iridium Lanthanum 36 36 1 Lead 1 27 5 Mercury Osmium Platinum Polonium 10 60 5 Radium 15 35 10 Radon 5 20 4 Rhenium Tantalum Tellurium Thallium 5 20 3 Tin Tungsten 5 35 1 Xenon 10 11 4 Group 4 Name Low Value High Value Max Quantity Actininum Areanetium 50 125 5 Borane 50 110 Carbon Tetrachloride 72 72 7 Dubnium Dysprosium 29 80 1 Erbium Europium Ferrous Dixenate 30 85 5 Gadollinium Golgathium Holmium 65 69 4 Holmium Sulfate 20 80 2 Iron Golgathide 50 125 Neodymium 10 25 10 Praseodymium 100 150 Promethium 15 80 5 Protactinium 10 40 5 Rutherfordium 5 50 10 Samarium 24 48 6 Selenium Arsenide Terbium 35 65 9 Thallium Titanide 50 100 Thulium 10 45 5 Uranium Group 5 Name Low Value High Value Max Quantity Americum 50 125 2 Anthraximite 204 204 2 Areanetium Dieinsteinium 100 250 4 Areanetium Ferrocrete 100 250 Areanetium Mendelite 173 400 2 Berkelium 100 200 Bohrium Californium 50 125 2 Curium 35 130 5 Darmstadtium 100 223 3 Einsteinium 200 400 Fermium 120 120 2 Fermium Hasside 100 250 Ferro-plat Alloy 100 250 5 Hassium 68 120 2 Lawrencium 100 200 Meitnerium 74 200 2 Meitnerium Golgathide 75 175 5 Mendelevium 50 150 Neptunium 70 130 5 Nobelium 100 200 4 Plutonium 244 244 2 Roentgenium 40 150 3 Seaborgium 40 160 6 Transuranic Alloblast Phobos Minerals